spriters_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros Z: Aftermath / Datta no Kami
This section talks about the series of Silvxs12 Productions. Super Mario Bros Z: Aftermath Super Mario Bros Z: Aftermath is the un-official continuation of the original Super Mario Bros Z. It's set in an alternate dimension, made obvious by Mario's death, although Alivn Earthworm, the orignal creator of SMBZ, stated that Mario was rescued by Luigi. The first episode of SMBZA, "Journey", was uploaded to YouTube on February 27th, 2013. Although its quality & animation was rather bad, it promised viewers a promising series and an exciting plot. Soon after, the second episode was uploaded to YouTube on April 4th. The quality and animation of that episode surpassed the first significantly, although it was nothing of special recommendation. The second episode also premiered the first fight of the series - In which Sonic the Hedgehog is confronted by the main villain: Chaos, which led to Sonic's defeat and capture. The following month, on May 18th, SMBZA Episode 3 was uploaded. The month after that came the episode which showed a huge improvement in SMBZA's animation, Episode 4 (which marked the beginning of the filler arc: Origins) was uploaded on June 28th. That episode was animated with a V-Cam and was edited in Adobe After Effects. Since then, all SMBZA episodes were animated with a V-Cam and edited and used After Effects. Two months later, on August 7th, SMBZA Episode 5 was uploaded, and according to the creator; Silvxs12, this episode was the best yet. It delivered great special effects, BGM, and decent animation. Then a mere 19 days later, Episode 6 was uploaded. Though not as well done as the previous episode, it showcased decent animation and good BGM - and that episode marked the end of the filler arc: Origins. SMBZA is now cancelled and set to be made into a 2015 Movie: Sonic Assault. Datta no Kami (War on God) Following the failed release of the sprite animation movie: Silvxs Emerald Knight, a new series was set to air in its place, on December 25th. The series was given the name Datta no Kami, and that means, in English translation: War on God. It follows the life of a character named Kemuri, in a world where Sonic the Hedgehog became evil. Episode 1 begins in the past, on the day Sonic quickly became evil for unknown reasons. He then proceeds his attack on Eggmans ship. After defeating Metal Sonic, Sonic confronts Eggman. He says the words "Im tired of your games, Eggman" and kills him. Sonic is then shown holding Eggman's decapitated head. The episode transations to the main protagonist: Kemuri, standing on a rooftop looking at his beautiful city. He takes a breath and jumps down to the ground where his friend, Emerl 12, appears he tells Kemuri about his best friend, Xera, being in trouble yet again. He then leaves to go save her. He confronts her attackers and engages in a quck scuffle. With Kemuri emerging as victor. He and Xera go for a walk and Xera tells Kemuri about the beautifulness of the planet. Though their peace is cut short when Kemuri notices his city burning due to the destruction Sonic had caused when he was gone. He runs to the city ignoring everything, and only looks for his parents. Though some of Sonic's soldiers attempt to stop him, failing in the process. Kemuri finally finds his parents. But it is too late, Sonic had already captured them and put them on trial for unknown crimes. Although Kemuri trys to tell Sonic to spare them, Sonic fires, killing Kemuri's mother first, then fires again and ends the life of his father aswell. Kemuri was shown lying there in awe. Episode 2 begins with Sonic on his aircraft. He is walking to the transponder hologram to hear a message from his second in command, Draco. Draco tells Sonic that Shadow the Hedgehog has declared war on Sonic. Sonic then tells Draco that they will give Shadow the war he wants. The transponder hologram fades away and Sonic walks away. The scene transitions to a flashback of Sonic Pre-Crisis. He is with tails and they look like they are enjoying themselves and having a good time. Until Mecha Sonic appears and interupts the peace by delivering deadly blows to both Sonic and Tails. The scene transitions into Sonic arriving at his new base of operations located in Genocide City. As Sonic enters his new base he notices dead soldiers laying in the hallways. Suddenly Amy Rose appears and, as usual, treats Sonic like her lover. Sonic walks away annoyed, until Amy grabs his attention by asking him what his problem is, in which he explains that he needs the emerald scepter. Amy promises to do her best. Meanwhile Kemuri and Xera are confronted by a mysterious hedgehog.